


[Podfic] Any Possible Similarity

by RsCreighton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Movie Night, Blind Date, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foggy gets a call from his college friend Sam, he can't say he's expecting to bond with the Avengers. It's a little awkward, when he can't tell them that he knows Daredevil, or Matt that he knows them, but he likes them.</p>
<p>It gets complicated when Natasha decides that Foggy and Daredevil should go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Any Possible Similarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Possible Similarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349531) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Thank you Lady_Ragnell for having Blanket Permission

**Title:**   Any Possible Similarity  
**Author:**   Lady_Ragnell  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   1:02:34  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Any%20Possible%20Similarity.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Any%20Possible%20Similarity.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
